El vaquero y los tres primos como aliados
by Nicolaes Van Rijn
Summary: Un vaquero y tres primos ayudan al enmascarado a resistir contra la tiranía militar y contra los forajidos.


He incluido otros personajes propios. Los personajes solo pertenecen a Johnston McCulley.

Por allá en 1820 en la California española, un bandido llamado Ariel y su banda les andaban robando a los campesinos, del cual estos, llegaron a un punto de hartarse, y sobre todo de que el capitán Ramón no hiciera nada por ayudarlos.

Y ahí, un vaquero de nombre Pablo junto con su hijo Pancho, y sus dos primos Pedro y Pepito, iban a prepararse para enfrentarlos:

-Si los soldados no hacen nada, solo para cargarnos con impuestos y reprimirnos, nos encargaremos de los bandidos por nuestra propia cuenta, y les demostraremos a esos tiranos la fuerza del pueblo.

Un día, aparecieron algunos soldados a cobrar los impuestos, pero Pablo se impuso ante ellos junto con sus vecinos y les dijo en tono desafiante:

-Nosotros no pagaremos nada hasta que atrapen a esos forajidos.

-Si no pagan nada, el capitán dará la orden de castigarlos-Respondió uno de los soldados.

-No les tenemos miedo, ya que sabemos que el Zorro castiga al capitán por su despotismo-Contesta.

-Cuide sus palabras o lo lamentara-Dice otro soldado en tono amenazador.

-Pues no pagaremos nada.

De repente, un tercer soldado interviene y se acerca a los vecinos con intención de azotarlos con el rebenque y el vaquero se lanza hacia él y lo baja del caballo.

Luego de varios forcejeos, terminan por arrestar al vaquero por tratar de defender a los suyos porque los soldados los andaban obligando a pagar los impuestos, encima que los bandidos les estuvieron quitando su dinero.

Mientras se lo llevaban, el hijo, sus dos primos y su novia Petronila lo miraban con impotencia, además ya predecían lo que le irían a hacer.

Mientras tanto en la taberna, don Diego y su sirviente sordomudo Bernardo almorzaban, y ahí son saludados por el sargento García:

-¿Cómo ha estado sargento?-Pregunta Diego.

-Bien, hoy han arrestado a un vaquero por negarse a pagar los impuestos-Responde.

-¡Vaya! He visto a muchos siendo arrestados por no pagar los impuestos.

-Sí, y además, andaban diciendo de unos bandidos que han estado asaltando a los campesinos.

-Sí, mi padre y yo nos enteramos de esa banda.

-Bien, si me permite don Diego, debo ver lo que le harán al prisionero.

Cuando el obeso sargento se retira, don Diego le murmura a Bernardo:

-Hay que estar atento, por ahí nos pueda ayudar para detener a los bandidos.

Sorpresivamente, esa mañana, el capitán Ramón ha decidido ordenar la ejecución por fusilamiento al vaquero, a pesar de las protestas de los campesinos.

En el lugar para el fusilamiento, el escribano Andrés pronuncia las siguientes palabras:

-Por atentar contra las fuerzas militares de Los Ángeles, este vaquero será pasado por las armas.

-¡Malditos sea! No son más que tiranos y opresores del pueblo-Grita Pablo enfurecido.

Pero el hijo y sus dos primos están presentes y le gritan a los soldados:

-Es a los bandidos a quienes deberían perseguir, y no a nosotros los rancheros.

-Del Zorro me ocuparé luego, ahora debo terminar con esto-Responde Ramón en tono indiferente.

Cuando los soldados de sombrero circular están a punto de apuntar los mosquetes, el sargento García está a punto de ordenar que disparen, y de la nada, aparece el Zorro que con su látigo azota a los encargados de fusilar. Ahí Ramón ordena:

-¡Vamos estúpidos, atrapen al Zorro!

Cuando libera al reo, el enmascarado desenvaina su espada y enfrenta a sus oponentes, a quienes deja fuera de combate mediante golpes y patadas.

Mientras la multitud, junto con los tres primos, aclaman al jinete negro, el vaquero ayuda al Zorro dando golpes a los soldados, y cuando interviene el sargento, le marca una zeta en el uniforme y lo empuja.

Para no perder tiempo, el Zorro y el vaquero suben a dos caballos y huyen a todo galope hacia las afueras de la ciudad, mientras que Ramón ordena a los soldados con gritos e insultos de que los persigan.

Después de una breve persecución a cargo del sargento García, ambos fugitivos llegan a un lugar apartado, en donde el campesino le agradece y va a ocultarse con ayuda de su hijo y de sus sobrinos, del cual le dice:

-Necesitamos de su ayuda, necesitamos detener a Ariel y su banda quienes nos han causado muchos problemas.

-Llámenme y acudiré-Dijo y montó en su caballo negro.

Enfurecido por lo ocurrido, además que García no logró capturar nada, Ramón planea atrapar al Zorro y su escribano Andrés le dice:

-¿Qué método usara esta vez?

-Ya vera, solo debo pensarlos bien-Le responde.

Esa noche, el malvado capitán invita al temido forajido. A solas, Ariel y Ramón dialogan el plan:

-Mira, necesito que tú y tu banda vayan a la aldea campesina y cuando el Zorro haya venido, daremos con él.

-Haré lo que me diga ¿Pero cuánto me pagara?-Pregunta Ariel.

-Eso, lo hablaremos después, pero primero hay que capturar al Zorro.

A la tarde siguiente, don Diego y Bernardo iban viajando en el carro y el muchacho le dice a Bernardo:

-Creo que llego la hora de que el Zorro detenga a los forajidos, ya que ni el capitán se molesta en hacerlo.

De pronto, por los ruidosos cascos de los caballos, don Diego y Bernardo se corren del camino y ven a Ramón y García junto con los soldados galopando a toda velocidad. Cuando ambos se miran el joven le dice a su sirviente:

-Llegó la hora de que aparezca el Zorro.

En ese momento, Pablo junto con su hijo, su nuera y sus sobrinos estaban juntando a sus vecinos para enfrentar a los forajidos de una vez por todas:

-Llegó la hora de que hagamos justicia-Dijo el vaquero.

De pronto, alguien alarma por la presencia de Ariel y su banda, y se apresuran a iniciar una estrategia para recibirlos.

Al llegar, Ariel y sus esbirros desmontan y les dicen en tono amenazante:

-Más vale que nos den algo o nos divertiremos con las mujeres.

-Eso ya no-Responde Petronila y junto con otros vecinos los enfrentan.

Cuando estos forcejean con los forajidos, varios son puestos fuera de combate, y aparecen Pablo, Pancho, Pedro y Pepito que los atacan con sus herramientas de trabajo y el hijo del vaquero le encara a Ariel:

-Se les acabaron sus días de robos.

-Haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido-Contesta Ariel desenvainando su espada.

Cuando padre e hijo enfrentan al jefe bandido, aparece el Zorro y ayuda a enfrentar a los bandidos, del cual hombres y mujeres agreden a los forajidos.

Ahí, Pancho y sus primos dejan fuera de combate a varios enemigos, mientras que el vaquero agrede a Ariel y cuando el Zorro interviene este huye, aunque azota a varios forajidos del cual quedan aturdidos por los latigazos y los campesinos los desarman y los atan.

En ese momento, aparecen Ramón y los soldados que desmontan y van tras el jinete negro, que los confronta con espada y látigo, del cual trata de dejarlos fuera de combate lo más pronto posible, hasta que empuja a García y a varios hacia unos cactos.

Con los soldados fuera de combate, el jinete negro se enfrenta a Ramón chocando los aceros de sus espadas, hasta que llega un momento en el que forcejean, pero Ariel intenta atacar al Zorro, pero dispara al capitán por accidente cuando ambos se mueven, y el enmascarado vapor el.

Estando en el suelo, el herido capitán ordena a García y los demás que prendan al forajido, pero algunos de los soldados matan a Ariel disparándole.

Con Ariel muerto, Ramón ordena la retirada y de llevar los forajidos atados, del cual les dice a Pablo y su gente en tono amenazante:

-Mejor olviden que esto sucedió.

Después del campesino vuelve a su casa, y junto con el hijo, los sobrinos y la nuera, y agradecen al Zorro que se despide de lejos montando en su caballo negro.


End file.
